1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella having a water collecting device and a supporting device both provided generally within one end of a stick member thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional umbrellas have a number of disadvantages, for instances, rain drops remained on the screen of the umbrella will flow downwardly to wet the floor when the umbrellas are kept in a closed condition, and there is no self-supporting device provided thereon so that the conventional umbrellas can not stand independently.